


Gunmetal Promise

by amaronith



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: It doesn't make sense that he's cold, except for how it does in the back of her mind.
Relationships: Cayde-6 & Female Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Gunmetal Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on three hours of sleep after running through the first mission of the Forsaken plotline with my Titan, Hekate.
> 
> Xerxes is my friend's guardian.
> 
> Alika is my Hunter.

He's cold. That is the thought running through her head, bizarre and baffling when she takes a minute to think about it more. His body is cold, except near the wound, where it's blisteringly hot and she could feel it even through her gauntlet as she pressed a hand to it like she was trying to stop blood flow.

Instinct, but useless.

It doesn't make sense that he's cold, except for how it does in the back of her mind. Cayde was always so warm - vivacious and inviting, an Exo that always seemed to be grinning and inviting you to lean in and share the joke.

Always kind to Alika, whose voice locked up worse than usual around the man, and teasing Hekate about it later because Cayde may be a shitlord sometimes, but not about people's hearts.

"If you're lucky, I'll introduce him to Xerxes, and then where will you be, Katie?" Cayde teased her on the way over. "Probably my in law, all things considered. Xee likes the pretty ones."

Cayde coughs under her hand. "You should find Xerxes," he wheezes. "Introduce him to Ali."

That seems almost impossibly cruel. "Why, so they can both nurse your ass back to health when I get you home?"

"Xee's not happy without someone to fret over."

"Don't you think he'll have his hands full with your convalescing ass?"

"Katie, are you crying for me?"

Yes. "No. It's just dusty."

"Katie, we both know I'm not getting home."

"Yes you are, fucker, I'm-!"

"Hekate."

Her throat closes at the use of her name, and she falls silent.

"I'm going to be with Ace."

Ace. His kid.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna rip his head off and piss down his neck."

They both know who she means.

"Atta girl. Introduce Alika to Xerxes. He's gonna need friends, if nothing else. You talk to him more, too."

"I-"

"Promise me."

"I swear."

He grins at her as the light fades from his eyes.

Even the hole under her hand is going cold, now, and there's a sound coming from somewhere - an awful wheezy hitching noise that matches up with the tightness in her chest.

Oh. It's her. That noise is her.

She rests her forehead to his chest, next to her hand, next to the hole, and _screams_.


End file.
